TIME
by Princess.Die.High
Summary: Spin-off to 'Disturbing Truths' and 'I Remember You'. For Remus, it all started with her eyes. Those unforgettable dark eyes. A story of unrequited true love, friendship, war and trying to find yourself in a lonely world.
1. The First Time

**A/N: I don't know if many of my old readers are still around, but hello again! To those who are unfamiliar with my work, it would be a wise idea if you were to go back and read Disturbing Truths and I Remember You.**

 **I've decided to come back into the world of Disturbing Truths from a different angle – from the perspective of Remus Lupin. I've missed this world so much and I feel I have such a new story to tell writing it from this perspective.**

 **To my old readers, welcome back, it has been too long.**

 **To my new readers, welcome, and strap yourselves in.**

 _ **Songs for this Chapter:  
Remus's Theme (The Whirling Ways of the Stars That Pass by Johann Johannsson) [See Tumblr]  
Remus & Isabel's Theme (The Forces of Attraction by Johann Johannsson)[See Tumblr]  
**_ _ **Overcome by Vaults  
**_ _ **Stone by JOY.  
**_ _ **Standing Not Sleeping by Alpine**_

* * *

I'm not normal.

In fact, I've fought every day of my life to be who I am. Even though it wasn't supposed to be like this in the first place.

It's been this way since I was a small child. My father, Lyall, and I one day were unfortunate enough to encounter one Fenrir Greyback. Of course the old sod (though I do love him) had to insult a werewolf. I was bitten, and the rest is my own history.

An outcast from society.

A shame to my family.

Although the higher powers in the world weren't quite finished with me yet.

I used to have three best friends: James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Who could be so lucky, having such loyal friends?

Not I.

James Potter: dead. Killed by the Dark Lord. The true tragedy.

Sirius Black: our very own Judas Iscariot. Traitor to his best friends. Defector. Murderer. Forever to live in Azkaban, although part of me wishes he was dead too.

Peter Pettigrew: dead. Killed by Sirius (or should I start calling him Judas? He doesn't deserve my breath wasted on his name).

The Marauders were supposed to be special. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, loyal to the end.

I scoffed at my own thoughts. Loyalty does not go a far way these days, does it?

I shut the locks to my second trunk. I looked around my cottage, everything that needed to be packed was packed away and ready to go. I had reached this point in my life, the point where I needed something. Anything. Anything to save me from the asylum that I felt my life was. I am so very lonely. I'm thirty-three and my best friends seem to be my parents. Part of me is so eternally grateful to Dumbledore for giving me an opportunity to expand my horizons and live a free life, but part of me is so afraid that I'll show my true self.

I'm a werewolf.

Two of my best friends are dead.

One of them is a murderer.

I am broke and I have no one.

I just know it wasn't meant to be like this.

* * *

"Knock knock."

I looked to my open front door to see my father, Lyall Lupin, holding a basket. I sighed, the old man shouldn't have come around. It takes too much of his strength. He walked in and placed the basket on the table in the kitchen. He then turned back to me, put his arms around me, and held me close. Father and I had always been very close, ever since my mother Hope had passed away, we were all each other had. We were still all each other had. Father let go and sat down on the chair in the lounge.

"I do love to visit you, Remus. This place is always quite peaceful," he said, looking around at my cottage.

"I always thought you should have moved somewhere a little more remote, Dad," I told him. "Tea?"

"No thank you, I can't stay too long. Your old man has to do a wee bit of shopping today as well. Can't live without bread and milk can we!" He smiled, then paused, taking in his surroundings, then focusing in on the locked trunks lying on the floor. "Ah, all packed for the Hogwarts job I see?"

"Yes, that would be correct," I responded, with a nod to accompany my words.

"You're still worried, aren't you?"

"You would be too, I'm sure."

"Remus, you must stop focusing on your lycanthropy. It does not define who you are." I rolled my eyes at his words. It was silly for him to say such things. Once a month I turned into a killing machine, how did that have nothing to do with the person that I was? How could I be described as anything but a monster? I am the vile creature that my future students read about at night when they were small children. I am the vile creature that so many people fear. I looked back up at my father who simply sighed at my lack of response. "You cannot help that I was stupid enough to insult a werewolf. You know to this day that it is my fault."

"Please, don't say that," I said, even though part of me knew that what he was saying was true.

"Remus, what I am trying to say is we can no longer ponder on what could have been and what was supposed to happen in our lives. We both wish that your mother was still with us, we both wish that James and Lily hadn't been killed, and we both wish that you hadn't been bitten. However, here we are my boy. Life has not given us what we wanted, but we have walked the path we have been dealt with together, and surely it has not been so bad?" He spoke some truth. Although we had our fair share of bumps in the road, at least we had a home. Money. Each other. "I can feel that there will be a change."

"A change?"

"I can feel something new is going to happen. Big things will happen, and people will walk back into our lives in ways we cannot even imagine." His positivity was unfortunately not infectious, but who was I to deny my old man of his own enthusiasm. I managed to crack a small smile, to pretend of my approval of his words. He stood up and grinned. "I should be going, but remember my words, Remus. Something good will happen. It's been too long for us. It's our turn." He hugged me once more, then was on his way. He walked out my door, stepped onto the grass off the porch and disapparated.

I turned back and walked inside, leaving the bollocks that my father had just sprouted to me on the porch.

* * *

 _"You're a good dancer," she whispered. I laughed under my breath. This beautiful, dark brown eyed girl, she had such a wicked sense of humour._

 _"You are quite kind, however, you are quite mistaken." I twirled her around the dance floor. Her hair flew everywhere as she smiled and laughed. She was so radiant. So beautiful. Lily and James, danced slowly in the middle of the room, a different picture from us. We were pure joy, they were pure intimacy. "I'm trying incredibly hard not to step on your dress right now," I whispered into her ear. It was an incredible dress. As incredible as she was._

 _"I'm sorry," she replied, shifting her almost-black eyes to look up at me. "It's a little bit over the top. I'm now regretting the decision to wear it."_

 _"Just know that every man in the room, except for a few, such as James and the like, are finding it very hard to stop looking at you...I'm just honored that I got to be the man they are jealous of."_

 _The dance ended._

 _The music faded._

 _She faded. Like she always does._

I woke up.

It seemed the same dream again. I had this dream sometimes, it was a random occurrence, not a regular cycle. I thought it to be a memory at first but I have no other memories of her, so it must have just been a dream. And if it was a memory, I would recognise her face. I would know what she looks like. But I forget it, every time I wake up, she fades. Except for the eyes. I could never forget those eyes.

I also know it's a dream because I can see how happy I am.

Sometimes I wish that I could be transported to the place in my dream, so I could experience that sort of happiness again.

* * *

Diagon Alley was bustling with people. Young witches and wizards ran around everywhere, giggling, screaming, and begging their parents for the newest broomstick. There was such an excitement in the air for many of the children, as it was their first time to Ollivanders to get their first wand, or it was their first time getting textbooks for their first year at Hogwarts. Although I did visit Diagon Alley occasionally, I always felt out of place. I didn't have money to spend, and I wasn't like these people. I was a danger.

' _Shake it off, Remus we have a job to do. Get yourself together'._

My head was right, it was time to ignore the lycanthropy for once. I had a job now. I needed to focus on what I needed to do.

I looked up at the sign, which belonged to the shop not far away from where I was standing. 'Flourish & Blotts' it read. I had not been at the shop for years – it was disappointing because I loved it very much. I enjoyed reading, it took my mind away from my issues and swept me to a different world. I stepped into the shop and gazed and the shelves stacked full of books. It was just how I remembered it. For a moment I wished I could sit in the corner, read the books and never leave. Or perhaps I'd buy every book in the store and take them home with me? I shook my head, I had no time for fantasies. I was a Hogwarts professor, I needed to start living in reality and I needed to prepare myself for what I was about to step in to.

I began to walk around the store, and my mind filled with thoughts about my new career. I still found it difficult to believe Dumbledore had actually hired me for this job. I'd always enjoyed Defence Against the Dark Arts back in my Hogwarts days - it was one of the few things that made sense to me easily. I reached up to the book on the top shelf, a book that Dumbledore required me to purchase. Thankfully, the old man helped me out a little with the expense.

I pulled the book into my arms and turned around, but soon enough the books were on the floor, along with a girl.

"Shit," she mumbled. She went to her hands and knees and began to pick up my books. "I am so sorry, I'm very stupid like that. I never look where I'm going." She looked up through her long black hair, and suddenly I felt breathless. I felt like I knew this girl, somewhere, or somehow. She was just familiar, for some reason that I couldn't put my finger on. She was also the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my entire life. Her eyes. I knew them from somewhere.

"No, the fault is mine. My apologies," I managed to say, trying not to be distracted by her beauty. _'C'mon, Remus, get it together. She's young!'_

My head was right. Too young for me to be thinking about, anyway. She stood up from the floor, as did I, and she handed me my books.

"Thank you," I told her. I couldn't help but flash a smile.

"No worries," she said, flashing her very own gorgeous smile whilst running her hands through her hair. I placed the books on the ground next to me, realising I'd need to introduce myself. I held out my hand, keeping my wide smile on my face.

"Remus Lupin," I said. The look in her eyes was strange, like something had clicked.

"Isabel Snape," she replied.

Snape?

There was no way.

Surely not.

Could it be?

Severus didn't have a sister, did he?

Or worse...a daughter?

I shook her hand slowly, as if I was being cautious of this girl. There was no way she could be related to him and be this breath taking. It was not possible.

"You're Severus Snape's daughter? Or very much younger sister that no one has ever heard of, obviously." I tried to sound as polite as I possibly could, and hide the fact that I was shocked.

"Daughter." She sounded so casual, she must have dealt with it before, or she had no clue who her father truly was. "And actually, I'm your new colleague." This girl was full of surprises.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you who was going to be your assistant?" She asked with a smug look, her eyebrows raised. There was the Severus Snape in her – the smugness. A small smirk appeared on my face, I was incredibly amused by her cocky nature.

"You? You look like a student! You cannot be older than seventeen!" I was teasing, however it was the truth. Everything about her was so youthful.

"I'm eighteen in one week, and yes, I'm your assistant." How could she be my 'assistant'? She may be _his_ daughter, but would she have the skills to be teaching students? Why was there a need for assistance? Did Dumbledore want to keep watch on me?

"Were you the only applicant for the job?" I asked, with a quiet laugh. She crossed her arms, glaring at me. I'd obviously offended her. Damn it, Remus.

"I'm only joking. I apologise, Isabel."

"Apology accepted." She placed her hands on her hips, and her smug expression returned to her face. "And just so you know, I was hand picked by Dumbledore for the job."

"Were you now?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, yes I was." The poor thing was so young and delusional. I hoped this wasn't the way that she usually acted. She reminded me so much of a young Sirius. Still, she seemed well natured enough, determined. Maybe teaching alongside her wouldn't be a bad thing.

' _Remus, you know all you want to do is stare at her arse'._

My mind wasn't completely wrong. I needed to get out of here before I said anything too horrible to her.

"Well, Miss. Snape, it's been a pleasure to meet you, but - "

"You're taking off so soon?" She asked with a pout. "I thought it would be good to discuss some things with you about classes and such." Her tone was full of disappointment.

"And we will talk, in due time, but I am currently tending to other things."

' _Like trying not to stare at your behind'._

"I shall be in touch. Pleased to meet you, Miss. Snape." I picked up my books and smiled at her. She returned the smile and began to walk away, leaving me to stand alone. Before she turned the corner, she looked over her shoulder, and gazed at me with those familiar dark eyes.

"Right, back to it," I told myself. I would have plenty of time to ponder over those eyes later.

* * *

 **A/N: I had an idea for a third story, but it just wasn't working for me. However I had this at the back of my mind for a while and it's all kind of come together now. I've always seen Remus Lupin as the character in the first story that had a story to tell. So yes, if you haven't guessed, this is a re-telling of Disturbing Truths, but from Remus' perspective, so we'll get to see his relationships with Harry and Sirius, and his relationship with Tonks in a way you couldn't see in the first story.** **I hope my old readers are still around to**

 **Tumblr:  
bellabellex . tumblr . com**

 **Next Chapter:**

It felt strange packing up this house until it was almost bare. I felt like I hadn't left it for years, apart from the full moon. It was my save haven. Inside these walls, I knew I was safe. I knew that I didn't have to explain myself to anyone or pretend to anyone. I could be plain old Remus Lupin.

I was glad that my last full moon was not long ago, so I could settle into Hogwarts without the worry of my problem. I didn't need students catching on, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to let my 'assistant' know yet either. I packed up the last of my things and looked around. It was time to move on from this chapter of my life, and hopefully move forward onto a better one. I waved my wand and all of my packed belongings moved onto the grass outside my small Yorkshire cottage.

"Positivity Remus," I told myself, trying to convince my mind that perhaps a brighter outlook on things would help. I was forever a pessimist. Perhaps a changed look might fix help things. I took one last look at my cottage, then waved my wand to begin my journey to the Hogwarts express.


	2. The Beginning of Our Time

**A/N: Hey guys! If you're reading for the first time, welcome! Although I would like to remind you guys to head over to Disturbing Truths and I Remember You first!**

 **Songs for this chapter:  
** _ **Remus' Theme [See Tumblr]  
** **Remus and Isabel's Theme [See Tumblr]  
Monday by Matt Corby  
** **Window to the Sky by Kim Churchill**_

* * *

I placed down my copy of the Daily Prophet and took a sip of my coffee. The sip turned into a gulp, as my head struggled to rationalise with what I had just read. Sirius Black, my former best friend, the man who tore us apart, killed Peter, and indirectly killed James and Lily, had escaped from Azkaban. Our very own Judas, now a supporter of You-Know-Who, had escaped. No one had ever done it before. I tried to think about how he could have done it, but nothing seemed logical. At this stage, I had no idea what to expect. Would the Ministry want to speak to me about my involvement? Was he going to come after me, the last living Marauder that he had not killed? Or would he go after Harry Potter to avenge his so-called Dark Lord?

Time was only going to tell from here.

* * *

It felt strange packing up this house until it was almost bare. I felt like I hadn't left it for years, apart from the full moon. It was my save haven. Inside these walls, I knew I was safe. I knew that I didn't have to explain myself to anyone or pretend to anyone. I could be plain old Remus Lupin.

I was glad that my last full moon was not long ago, so I could settle into Hogwarts without the worry of my problem. I didn't need students catching on, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to let my 'assistant' know yet either. I packed up the last of my things and looked around. It was time to move on from this chapter of my life, and hopefully move forward onto a better one. I waved my wand and all of my packed belongings moved onto the grass outside my small Yorkshire cottage.

"Positivity Remus," I told myself, trying to convince my mind that perhaps a brighter outlook on things would help. I was forever a pessimist. Perhaps a changed look might fix help things. I took one last look at my cottage, then waved my wand to begin my journey to the Hogwarts express.

* * *

"Not here, I'm here!" said a voice.

"Ouch!" said another.

"Quiet!" I had woken up from my sleep and knew something was wrong. I looked around the carriage to see extremely worried little faces. Including my best friend's child, Harry Potter. There he was. He looked so much like James. This was the first time I had seen him since shortly after he was born, and I could not believe how he had grown. I then looked around again and heard a soft crackling noise. Something was very, very wrong.

"Stay where you are," I told them. I stood up and created some small flames in my hand to light the way. I went to reach for the door, but the door slowly slid open. I looked up in front of me, and panicked. How was this creature here? It was a Dementor. Everything else was a bit of a blur from then on. I didn't know how it happened, or why, but the Dementor seemed to single out Harry. I wish I had reacted quicker, but I didn't realise what was happening at first. When I caught on to what the Dementor was trying to do, I stepped in. I closed my eyes, thinking of the happiest thought that I had at that time.

"Expecto patronum!"

The Dementor was chased off by the light, and suddenly all was good and normal again. I looked around the compartment to see terrified children, and a passed out Harry.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" The red headed child slapped his face.

"W-what?" He opened his eyes, and I breathed a sigh of relief. The children all talked about what had happened, and it seemed Harry had no idea about what had just happened to him, but he clearly feared having to face that ever again. I took a block of chocolate from my bag and began to break it into pieces.

"Here," I said, passing the chocolate to Harry. "Eat it. It'll help."

"What was that thing?" Harry asked me.

"A Dementor. One of the Dementors of Azkaban." The children all stared up at me, and I figured I'd have to speak about the Dementors in my class. I put the chocolate wrapper in my pocket and looked back to Harry. "Eat. It'll help. Now excuse me, I must go and speak with the driver." I left the compartment and walked to the front of the train. I was astounded that the driver let a Dementor into the train in the first place. I knocked on the door of the driver's compartment, then let myself in.

"Excuse me, may I ask who you are?" The driver asked.

"Professor Lupin, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Now, I assume you knew what just took place on this train, and I am wondering how you could have let Dementors on a train full of children?"

"They wanted to search for Sirius Black, I was powerless to stop it." I froze at the sound of his name. "I apologise, Professor. We'll be at Hogwarts in around ten minutes and I'll explain it to Dumbledore himself." I didn't speak another word, I left the driver's compartment and returned to where Harry and his friends were seated.

I looked down at Harry and realised that he still hadn't eaten the chocolate. A smile appeared on my face, knowing that if I warmed to the children, it would comfort them.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…"

Harry took a bite and smiled. In moments he seemed better.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you alright, Harry?"

"Fine," he muttered. He seemed embarrassed by what had just happened. I sat down and didn't say another word. I didn't know what to say. I just let them be in peace.

* * *

I opened the doors to the Great Hall, making sure to arrive here shortly before the students did. I looked to the front of the Great Hall to see Dumbledore, Severus and his daughter, Isabel. They seemed to be in deep discussion. Isabel was holding a glass of what seemed to be wine, and was listening intently to Dumbledore's words. She looked full of admiration for the man standing in front of her. Dumbledore glanced over in my direction, then smiled slightly, realising I had arrived.

"Remus, welcome!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands with delight. I shook his hand, I was always happy to be in the presence of Albus Dumbledore, the man was such an inspiration to all. I then looked to his right. She looked up at me with those eyes, which glistened and seemed to match her sparkling smile.

"Hello, Remus," she said.

"Isabel." She put her arms around me, drawing me in for a hug, which surprised me. I did not realise we were at the stage of embracing as of yet, but perhaps that was just her warm nature? I did not hold her for too long, or hold her too tightly, knowing that if I lingered to long, Severus would want to blow my head off. I stepped back away from Isabel and looked to her father, who was not amused in the slightest.

"Hello Severus," I said with a nod. He chose to ignore me, and for that I did not blame him. I knew why he treated me like this. I knew very well. It was my own fault.

"Excuse my father's rudeness," Isabel said. "He sometimes doesn't get that other people live on this planet. Although, he usually isn't this rude. Something must have slipped into his morning pumpkin juice." She was so young and naïve, it was quite amusing.

"It's quite alright." I appreciated her attempt at wit and nodded with a smile to acknowledge it, which seemed to make her feel better about herself.

"How was your train ride?" She asked as we moved to sit behind the long table at the front of the Great Hall. She sat in between her father and I, and it seemed to annoy Severus that we continued to make conversation. I wondered if I should keep my distance, but that would only send the wrong message to Isabel. I decided to ignore Severus, as I needed to keep a good working relationship with his daughter if this year was going to work.

"Extremely terrifying. A dementor decided to hop on the train and give the students quite a scare. It even decided to take a little swipe at Harry Potter. The poor boy was completely rattled. As if he hadn't been through enough in his life, he now has an immense fear of dementors."

"That's dreadful. How did the conductor allow it?"

"I'm afraid he was just too scared, so he just let the dementors pass right through." She took the glass of wine from in front of her and sipped it, then looked up at me with those eyes. I simply couldn't ignore them. I coughed and shook my head, trying to get my thoughts back on track.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking that?" I questioned.

"I'm eighteen, Remus. I am an adult, therefore, I am allowed to drink what I want." That same smirk she was sporting in Diagon Alley the da we met appeared on her face. She was clearly proud of herself. And stubborn. She'd get that from her father.

"Well, yes, I see. I forget sometimes how old you are. Although, tonight, I must say you look a lot more like a woman. You look exquisite." _'Oh good on you, idiot. Say that right with her father next to her'._ My mind was right. How could I say such a thing? You fool, Remus Lupin.

"Uh - thanks Remus, but I think you need to get your eyesight checked," she scoffed. Was she denying how stunning she was? She was easily the most beautiful human being I had ever seen in my life. I knew she was part-Veela, which obviously overpowered Severus' genes. Dumbledore told me that when I sent a letter to ask about her after meeting her in Diagon Alley, obviously a warning not to get her angry.

"Are you doubting how attractive you are?" _'Stop it Remus'._

"I don't think I look exquisite, no."

"Well then, Miss Snape, you are the one who needs her eyesight checked because you are stunning. I would believe it's because of your veela heritage." She smiled at as a response to my words, then glanced at her Father, who had gone pale, a tad more pale than he usually was. _'Now you've done it, well done Remus'_. She turned away from me and put a hand on Severus' shoulder. It was strange to see anyone that close to Severus. She whispered something to him, obviously an attempt to calm him. Perhaps it was best if I back off at this point before I do any damage to myself.

* * *

Before I knew it, the students streamed into the Great Hall. There was laughter, excited chatter and tears of joy in the air. It was a noise that I hadn't heard for a long time – innocence, joy and wonder all mixed together in an incredible concoction that even made my bones feel good. I examined the crowd and looked towards the long Gryffindor table. I looked towards the middle of the Gryffindor table, and there was Harry. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was so, so like James. It was like looking at a 13 year old James Potter. It was incredible.

"Hello, and welcome once again to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore announced, bringing my mind back to reality.

"First of all, there has been three changes of staff this year. First, Professor Grubbly-Plank has retired from the post of Magical Creatures, and that will be taken over by none other than our very own, Rubeus Hagrid." The Gryffindor students cheered for Hagrid, and I could see that Harry was also thrilled with the announcement.

"Secondly, the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts will be taken over by Professor R.J Lupin," I rose from the table and gave a polite nod to the students. I was sure none of them knew who I was. I would have thought that to be a blessing.

"And thirdly, there has been a new post added this year. Assistant Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. This position will be filled by Professor Isabel Snape." Chatter filled the air, especially from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Most of them would have known who she was, considering she only graduated last year. I gave Isabel a subtle nudge as she stood up, acknowledging her reaction from the room. Dumbledore then moved on to begin talking about the dementors, and Sirius. I felt the colour drain from my face. I could still not comprehend everything that was happening, but I tried to ignore it. The more I could ignore the situation, the better. It wasn't happening if I didn't acknowledge it was happening. I just had to focus on teaching.

"Are you alright?" Isabel whispered to me.

"Fine. Just a little tired." I knew she didn't believe me. In fact, I knew she saw straight through me.

* * *

I was unpacking things in my office and sleeping quarters, getting used to this lovely new space Dumbledore had given me. I was unaccustomed to such luxury, even if others didn't see it as luxury. I placed the photo of my parents on the desk, completing my office. I sat down in my chair and sighed. As soon as I began to feel a little relaxed, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said, standing up. The door slowly opened, and there was Isabel. "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the corridors?" I asked her, amused as to why she had ditched her post to come here.

"I'm supposed to be, but I need to talk to you about something first." I directed her to the two chairs in front of the fire place. I sat down. I was curious as to what she had to speak about…to what she knew about me.

"What can I help you with?"

"Well, you know how I asked you if you were alright at the - "

"Isabel, I'm fine."

"I know about you and Sirius Black." There was silence. I was taken aback. I wondered how she knew, but then I guess she was the daughter of Severus Snape. She'd know a lot of things about a lot of people, from both sides of the fence, light and dark. "I just thought I ought to tell you, I don't want any tension between us as we're teaching and I don't want any tension in our friendship either." I looked to the floor, unsure of what to say at this point

"Who told you?"

"Minerva. She told me about how you were best friends, and how Black betrayed Lily and James, and then killed Peter Pettigrew."

"I should have been upfront with you about it earlier," I replied with a shrug. There was no use keeping secrets any longer if we were to be working this closely together.

"It's alright. It isn't fair that you have to continuously answer all these questions about him, and James. Does Harry know?" I was surprised at her to bring Harry up. Did she know Harry? Was she close with Harry?

"Does Harry know what?" I asked her.

"That you were best friends with his father? I'm sure he'd appreciate you to at least tell him about them. No child should ever have to live without the love of their parents – "

"And you are loved by your parents?" I quickly responded, regretting it moments after. What an awful thing to say. It was absolutely none of my business how she was raised. I could not believe I said something so intrusive. "I'm sorry, Isabel. That was out of line. I guess it's just curious to me how someone like your father could have a child."

"No, it's fine," she replied. I was so glad that she did not get angry over what I had said. I was walking a fine line, I needed to be careful from now on with what I said to her. Nothing anti-Severus was going to benefit my professional relationship with this girl. "I lived with my mother in France for the first eleven years of my life," she said. "My step-father thought that I truly was his daughter. He kicked me out the day he found out I wasn't. I moved in with my father. We haven't been that close until recently." Why did she trust me enough to open up to me already? I had so many questions about this girl. She was so mysterious, and I knew so little about her, yet I felt such a close connection with her.

"I see. It's just…interesting, to see someone like Severus show any sort of love or sense of family to anyone," I told her. _'Nothing anti-Severus, huh Remus?'_ Old habits certainly die hard. "And about Harry, I will tell him eventually. I think that he should just settle into school first." He had probably already been warned about Sirius Black, I didn't want to say anything that would throw him off too soon. He needed to settle and feel safe here first. Isabel stood up and gathered her black dress behind her.

"I should go. We have a big first day tomorrow," she said with that glimmering smile. I stood up and nodded, moving away from the fireplace, towards the desk.

"Yes, very well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Remus," she said softly. She turned her back and left my office.

"Goodnight, Isabel," I whispered as she walked away.

I was determined to work her out.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I love revisiting Disturbing Truths. It's just my absolute favourite to revisit the world I created! I'd LOVE it if you guys could leave a review and tell me what you think about the new angle!**

 **Tumblr:  
bellabellex . tumblr . com**

 **Next Chapter:**

She stood next to me at the front of our classroom. We didn't speak. We didn't look at each other. Not even a glance. I wanted her to know that she was allowed to speak about these things to me; it had just been so long since I had to listen to someone else's problems. I needed to teach myself how to act in social situations, because it seemed I had lost my way of knowing how to behave.

"Isabel," I said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, about earlier that is. I have a problem with pushing people to tell me things that they do not have a desire to share." She gave me a very curt, very sharp nod. She was still a little upset with me, I could see it written all over her face.

"Please don't tell anyone about it." She finally turned to face me. Her eyes traced my face, taking in my scars.

"I wasn't planning to," I said, distracting her from my scars.


	3. That Mindless Time

_**Songs for this chapter:  
** **Remus' Theme [See Tumblr]  
** **Remus and Isabel's Theme [See Tumblr]  
** **Fire and the Flood by Vance Joy  
** **Warning Pulse by Rare Monk  
** **Undiscovered by Laura Welsh**_

* * *

"Come in, Remus." Minerva McGonagall opened her office door and guided me in. It was strange to be in here when she had taught me herself. It was my first day of teaching today, and to settle my nerves I decided to come and see the transfiguration professor to get a few pointers. One thing I was worried about was punishing the students. I was never a tough person. I realised how stupid that must have sounded – how could I have been anything but being a werewolf? Keeping that little fact from the students was of the upmost importance. Imagine the parents finding out their newest professor is one of the monsters they told their children about in their bedtime stories. Minerva carefully poured a sweet smelling tea, then passed the teacup to me.

"The first day of teaching comes with great nerves, Remus. I sometimes look back to my first day, I was but a baby. Now here I am."

"You must love it with every bone in your body to be in it for as long as you have," I told her. I detected a subtle smile on Minerva's face.

"I never look back and say that I have taken the wrong path with my life." Minerva sipped her tea, then placed it in front of her. She clasped her hands together and looked up at the photographs on her walls. "It is true that I have missed out on so much, but this has been my true calling. My passion is to teach, to help them grow. Some of them cannot be helped, that is obvious, but it is the students that come to me in their first year, then leave as not only excellent pupils, but as excellent people, that is the realest and most wonderful joy that I have ever experienced." I smiled at Minerva's words. They were so humbling to hear. I sipped my tea, then reflected on why I was here. Yes, it partly had to do with money, but so much of it was to make something of myself. To be something.

"Enough about me," Minerva said. "I take it you want some tips on how to manage students on your first day?"

"Please," I responded with an accompanying nod.

"First of all, you must remember although they are children, some of them will be vindictive in nature, which will reflect on their parents. You will have children of parents you fought against in the war, Remus. You mustn't let that cloud your judgement either." I remembered reading some of the names on my class lists. Malfoy was one of them. The son of Lucius and Narcissa. It was so difficult to move past the very last name.

"Remus," Minerva said, snapping me out of my bubble. "I know you'll do well. Also, if the Slytherins give you too much trouble, you've got that handy assistant of yours to diffuse the situation. She's well respected by the students of Slytherin house, and can be a little ruthless when it comes to punishment. I hear she's inherited that from her dearest father." I relished Minerva's information about Isabel. She was such a mysterious figure, I wanted to hear anything and everything about her.

"What is she truly like, Minerva? I cannot for the life of me work this girl out." Minerva raised her eyebrows, as if it were supposed to mean something other than how I meant it. Minerva picked up her tea, sipped it again, then placed it back down again.

"From what I understand, she is truly committed to the position Dumbledore has offered her. Not to worry, Remus, she is one of the brightest students I've had in years. She has a brilliant mind, much like her father in that sense."

"Minerva, what is she truly like? I don't want to know about her studies, I want to know how alike she is to Severus," I said. Although Isabel and I had hit it off, I didn't know her so much as a person yet. At the end of the day, she is the daughter of him.

"You'd be surprised at how alike, yet how entirely different they are. She has his brilliant mind, and a knack for being both stubborn and a little vengeful from what I hear." This wasn't what I was hoping to hear. I was stubborn myself, but did not have a vengeful bone in my body. "However, where this girl differs from Severus Snape, is her heart is pure. She is willing to see the good in almost everyone, and where that can be seen is the way she handles the Malfoy boy. She has time for everyone, and from how I see it, she will have plenty of time for you." I appreciated this information from Minerva. I wanted to know my colleague a little more, to understand where she was coming from. Minerva looked at the time and seemed to give an audible gasp.

"You must be going! Go and prepare, Remus!" I looked at the time myself. I was behind my own schedule. I jumped up and gave Minerva a nod of thanks, then left her office quickly to prepare my things for my first day. I needed to be the best I could be.

* * *

I placed my favourite quill on my desk on the front of the classroom. Everything was complete. I was finally prepared to take on this job. It had been so long since I was this full of what seemed to be pure excitement. The last time I had felt so much joy was watching Lily and James get married. I sighed, wishing they were here to see me today. I would hope that they would be thrilled at the thought of Harry being one of my students. They'd scold me for favouritism of course, however he was Harry, the son of my best friends. How could I not be just a little biased towards him?

"No students yet I see!" Isabel walked into the room grinning, breaking my thoughts away from my dead best friends, to the black haired beauty walking through the classroom. Her smile was so glistening, I hadn't seen much like it before. She was definitely going to be a favourite of the students. Her positive energy was already infectious. "I guess I'll just observe today," she said.

"Nonsense, you'll be getting to teach this class too," I told her. I wanted her to grow as a teacher, that was part of my job. This job wasn't mine forever, this was going to be hers one day, and I was determined to be the one to influence her way of teaching. I wanted my own teaching legacy to live on through her.

"Thanks, Remus," she responded with a smile. Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked my first batch of students for the year.

* * *

"Hello," I said. As soon as I spoke, my nerves instantly calmed. I got the first word out of the way, and everyone knows the first word is the hardest. "My name is Professor Lupin, and I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year." I looked to Isabel, who stood next to me, radiant, and almost with a dominant air about her. "I would like to introduce my assistant, and most of you would know her, Isabel Snape, who you will of course be calling Professor Snape."

Quickly, a hand shot into the air.

"Yes?" Isabel asked almost instantly.

"Does that mean there are two Professor Snapes?" I was unsure of who this girl was, but as a Slytherin, I didn't think she was in the running for the teacher's pet award. Isabel rolled her eyes, and some of the students quietly sniggered between themselves.

"Yes, that means there will be two Professor Snapes," I answered in the most polite manner I could. She was number one on the list of idiotic students I had for the year. And a Slytherin, what a surprise.

"Miss Parkinson, is that conversation you're having with Gregory Goyle so urgent that you feel the need to have it right this minute?" I looked over at Isabel, who was staring down at the student. She sounded so much like her father, it was somewhat hilarious. Before this class got any more sidetracked than it already was, I needed to start the lesson.

"Right, now, let's get to work," I said to the class with a soft smile. I relished Isabel being the one to punish the students. That meant they'd like me more.

* * *

"That was eventful," I laughed, sitting down in my favourite chair in my office. "I think some students were frightened by the presence of you in the room."

"What can I say?" She responded with a self-satisfied smirk. She was thrilled when punishing those students, I could see it written all over her face. "I am a Snape." She sat down in the chair opposite me and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She licked her lips, then clasped her hands together ever so softly. I could take in every little detail about her, and it would never get old. I wanted to learn more about her. I felt myself wanting to learn about every detail the way I study her in every detail. Before she noticed I was distracted, I said something to break the silence.

"I'm quite looking forward to detention later with the three Slytherin students. I dare say that they think you've betrayed Slytherin."

"I never liked those three. I feel sorry for Draco, having to put up with it all." Her relationship with the Malfoy boy was one of these details I was curious to hear more of. She wasn't like him at all. She was nothing even close to a Malfoy, yet she held a soft spot for this boy. It was strange.

"You and Draco are quite close, aren't you?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say close," she said with a sigh.

"What would you say?"

"To be honest, Remus, I don't really feel like talking about Draco Malfoy at this point in time." She crossed her arms, and I could see it in her eyes – she wanted me to drop it. I turned to my desk to pick up a paper from today. "Or any Malfoy's to be honest" Isabel muttered. I turned around quickly, she had hinted to me that something was going on. If she was in trouble with any Malfoy she had to tell me. I didn't think she realised who the Malfoy family really was.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Isabel. I heard it. What's going on?" Isabel got up and went to leave the room as quickly as she could. I stood up and waved my wand so the door would shut in front of her. She stopped, and I moved towards her to pull her back towards me. I sat her down, and she avoided my eye contact. "Are you having problems with Lucius Malfoy?" She wouldn't look at me. I knelt down in front of her and placed my hands on her knees. "What is he doing to you?" That's what triggered her. She began to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her head fell into her hands. He had done something to this poor girl, and she could tell no one. "Isabel, please, I can help you," I whispered.

"He tried to touch me," she said, her voice quivering with fear and despair. "And then, then," she couldn't continue to go on, and I had to step back. I needed to process this information for myself. Lucius had preyed on this poor girl because of who her father was. Had he done it to anyone else? I didn't know what to do from here. I didn't know how to handle it. "I knew I shouldn't have told you." Isabel stood up and went to leave the room. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Severus. He approached Isabel first, as if he did not realise I was here.

"How was your first day of teaching?" He asked. She then looked up, and as soon as his eyes connected with her face, I knew I'd be in trouble. Suddenly, Severus grabbed my collar and threw me against the wall behind me.

"What did you do to my daughter you filthy dog!" He snarled. I couldn't answer, but couldn't move either. Isabel grabbed her father's arm and pulled him away from me.

"I told Remus about Lucius, that's why I'm crying!" Severus backed away from me and dusted himself off. She stared at him, and I could see the embarrassment filling he eyes. I wanted to know why she was so embarrassed to say these things to me. If only she knew, I'd be the one feeling embarrassed.

"Apology accepted," I muttered, looking at Severys.

"Isabel…"

Isabel put her hand up to silence us both. She commanded all the attention in the room, and had all the power. She could control both of us just by looking at us. She was special like that, not many other people could control other people in such a way. Her tears hadn't stopped though. She was also the most vulnerable person in the room. I could see her pain. I could see how weak she felt.

"If I don't do what he says, he could kill me," she trembled.

"He will not kill you. Weren't you saying not long ago that he wouldn't hurt you?" Severus said.

"He will kill me, Dad. You told me yourself what he did to girls like me who didn't go along with his actions. He killed them, and in a terrible way I might add"! Why am I any different?"

"Because Lucius Malfoy doesn't want you to be his little rag doll. He wants you to join the Death Eaters." I looked at Severus, then back at Isabel, then back at Severus, then back to Isabel. I didn't know why this piece of information shocked me so much. She was Severus Snape's daughter. But I also thought that the Death Eater's were inactive.

"He wants you to join them? But why would Lucius Malfoy want you to join the Death Eaters?"

"It seems that Daddy has forced little Draco to tell him all about my...talents." I said. I hit the desk in front of me with quite a lot of force. It was a little excessive, but I was so angry. She was just a girl, she didn't deserve to be dragged into this world so young.

"Lucius Malfoy always gave me the shits," I said. Not only was it his dedication to You-Know-Who that pissed me off, it was the way he flaunted his money in everyone's faces, and used it to further himself in every aspect of his life.

"Lupin, does your language have to be so foul?" Severus asked. I completely ignored him, he wasn't worth my energy. "I was talking to you" He stated, as if he thought he had any sort of power over what I did or said. Isabel walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. The way she could calm him was bewildering. I had never seen Severus calmed so quickly in my life. She had this effect on him, I couldn't explain it, but he was not all the Severus Snape that I used to know.

"Not here" Isabel whispered to her father, "there's no need to get angry." She turned to me and pursed her lips whilst giving me a curt nod. "I'm leaving," she said. I went to grab her arm. I wanted her to stay. I wanted her to explain everything. She just shook her head at me. "I need to go for a walk. I'll be back in time for detention with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle." I sighed and accepted that I couldn't make her stay. I opened the door for her and watched her leave. Severus followed her, but made sure to give me one last glare before doing so.

* * *

She walked back into the classroom after an hour or so. I felt so guilty about how I made her talk to me. I should never have done such a thing. She stood next to me at the front of our classroom. We didn't speak. We didn't look at each other. Not even a glance. I wanted her to know that she was allowed to speak about these things to me; it had just been so long since I had to listen to someone else's problems. I needed to teach myself how to act in social situations, because it seemed I had lost my way of knowing how to behave.

"Isabel," I said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, about earlier that is. I have a problem with pushing people to tell me things that they do not have a desire to share." She gave me a very curt, very sharp nod. She was still a little upset with me, I could see it written all over her face.

"Please don't tell anyone about it." She finally turned to face me. Her eyes traced my face, taking in my scars.

"I wasn't planning to," I said, distracting her from my scars.

"I'm serious. No one can know, not even Dumbledore."

"What if Dumbledore asked me about you? If there were any problems? What if he were catching up, let's say…"

"I don't like to play around with rhetorical questions, Remus," she responded bluntly, folding her arms. I couldn't help but chuckle at her serious nature. She rolled her eyes and became even more agitated than she was before.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're so like your father in your attitude. It's scary actually." She let out a grunt and went to walk off. She was done with me. I grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back to me, I couldn't let her go knowing she was upset with me. "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

"Do you understand anything that I'm going through? I have Lucius Malfoy, the father of one of my students, a student that I am close to, a proven follower of Voldemort, coming after me! You have no idea how that feels." She was the one who had no idea. I think she had conveniently forgotten about the wizarding war that I was part of.

"Isabel, I have many problems of my own. Problems you couldn't dream about."

"Such as?"

"We aren't divulging into my life story. You can forget it."

"We have 5 minutes before the three morons come. Shoot away."

"No," I laughed.

"Yes," she demanded.

"No. And I mean no," I snapped.

"Now you know how it feels like to be me," she said softly.

* * *

The three students walked into our classroom, ready for their detention. It must have been a record, detention on the first day. Not even James managed that. The three walked to the front and sat at the desks. They all looked toward me, and their little eyes seemed to wish for me to deal with them. They were scared of their own Slytherin. She was tough, there was no doubt.

"Miss Parkinson, Mr Crabbe. Mr Goyle - "

"Do you three know why you are here?" I asked, cutting her off. I wanted to take over and make sure she didn't do anything in snap judgment. The three of them shook their heads, not understanding. "You're here because you were disrupting the class, and Professor Snape has your punishment." Parkinson put her hand up and grinned at me, as if her smile would get her out of here.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

"Uh, Professor Lupin, which Professor Snape were you talking about?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How did this girl make it past first year?

"The one in this room right now, Miss Parkinson," I answered bluntly.

"What's this for?" Goyle said in a sheepish tone.

"Those, Mr Goyle are for scraping gum off of the bottom of these desks. And if you ever speak to me like that again, you'll get to spend a months detention with either my father or Professor McGonagall. Get to work." The three students began their task, and Isabel looked at me, then turned on that fantastic smile. She was clearly happy with her work and how she had dealt with them. I couldn't help but smile back. I appreciated the tough side of her, only because it made me appreciate the soft side I got to see even more.

* * *

"Your punishments are absolutely ruthless," I laughed, packing away my books.

"I learn from the best," she said with that cocky smirk. I raised my eyebrows, hoping she didn't mean me. "My father, Remus." I laughed and nodded, of course. She was Snape's daughter after all. If she wasn't well versed in punishment, I'd be a little shocked. She walked over to move a desk to the side in preparation for tomorrow's lesson, but she was struggling. I wanted to stand back and watch her struggle, as it was too amusing, but I thought it would be too cruel to stand back and let the poor girl do it on her own. I grabbed the other end of the table and moved it to the side.

"Thanks," she breathed out. We had suddenly become very close, to the point where I was standing over her.

"You're welcome," I replied, a genuinely warm smile appearing on my own face. I couldn't get over her gorgeous eyes. They were entrancing, and like a drug. I was addicted to looking into them. Her hair was covering part of her right eye, so I decided to move the strands of hair behind her ear softly. Everything was so silent. The world seemed to pause as her eyes consumed me. Without any thought at all, I leaned in and kissed her. For a few moments, she returned the kiss, but soon jumped back and stared at me. No words were said as she brought her hands to her lips and ran out of the room. I leaned against the desk next to me and shook my head.

"You are an absolute fool, Remus," I told myself. "An absolute fool." I had perhaps ruined absolutely everything with the first true friend I had in years. I had again subjected myself to loneliness because I was an idiot. My single hope at this point was that Severus would not find out.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please, please, please leave a review! You all know that reviews are the sunshine of a writer's life!**

 **Tumblr:  
bellabellex . tumblr . com**

 **Next Chapter:  
** It was so close to the full moon, and I couldn't control my emotions. Isabel was crying. Her cheeks were covered in her tears. She stood up and patted herself down, then wiped away a tear.

"I can't believe you said that about me." She quickly left my office. I stood against the wall, my head fell into my hands. I hated myself for what I said to her. I didn't believe I was even capable of saying such words.


	4. That Foolish Time

**Songs for this Chapter:  
** **Remus' Theme [See Tumblr]  
** **Remus & Isabel's Theme [See Tumblr]  
** **Celeste by EZRA VINE  
** **Creation by True Noir**

* * *

Good one Remus.

Well. Fucking. Done.

I just made a huge mistake.

I've ruined the only real friendship I've had in so long because I was stupid. I wasn't supposed to kiss her and make her feel uncomfortable and ruin everything, apparently I'm unable to use my brain when it comes to social situations. We had a whole year of teaching together left, why would she want to teach with me after that? What if Severus finds out? I could not believe how unbelievably stupid I had become. I was risking my career and livelihood for a girl that I hardly knew. I had to start resisting her, as hard as that may be. I needed to take a step back and remember why I was here at Hogwarts. I was here to teach, not to become far too friendly with a woman.

Only one thing was for sure in this situation...

I really needed to make sure Severus did not find out.

I would be a dead man.

* * *

I was restless throughout the night. I wondered if it was about Isabel, and what had happened, and I supposed that it played some sort of part, however I dismissed it being the sole reason. The full moon was approaching, and I could never sleep knowing what was ahead of me. I was thankful that I was being supplied with wolfsbane potion, it made the transition somewhat bearable. I pulled myself out of bed and decided I would need to speak with Dumbledore about my upcoming transition. It was important to know all the details and to have everything sorted well before the night. Once I had changed into my day robes, I placed my wand in my wand pocket and left my quarters for Dumbledore's office. I walked down the empty halls of Hogwarts and felt a slight smile appear on my face. I was truly happy to have returned to this place. Hogwarts had been the happiest time of my life, everything was so much simpler and everyone was so happy. We were innocent, we did not know the dangers of what would lie ahead. I remember being happiest in my seventh year, and I could never recall as to why. I knew that something was different in my last year at Hogwarts, it _felt_ different. I can remember feelings quite well, and in terms of my seventh year, I can't remember the memories, but I do remember this feeling of incredible warmth. Perhaps it was love?

My thoughts had brought me to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Remus," he said as I walked towards his desk. "Lovely day today, isn't it?"

"Very much so," I replied, nodding in agreement.

"What is on your mind today? I can see something is troubling you." Dumbledore had always been able to see right through me, ever since I was a young boy. He'd always been a supporter of mine, one of the very few. The problem with Dumbledore was that he knew when I was lying, and I didn't want to tell him about Isabel. It was so inappropriate, and I knew Dumbledore wouldn't be impressed with my actions at all. I didn't want to lie, however I didn't want Dumbledore to delve into my relationship with her. "Remus?"

"Oh, yes," I shook my head and returned my mind to what was currently happening in the room. "I'm just quite worried about the full moon."

"Why are you worried about that, Remus? You've been through this many times at Hogwarts, this has been a regular occurrence for you."

"I know," I replied, nodding. "It seems quite silly to think about it. I have been taking the potion, I've been in a good headspace and I know where to go and what to do, but I just don't want to ruin anything. I've been enjoying my teaching position here and I don't want to jeopardize that by people finding out about what I truly am. I do not want people finding out about how I am a monster." I looked up at Dumbledore, who simply sighed and walked around to my side of the desk.

"You're worried about her finding out?" Just when I thought I had put on a convincing performance, the old man comes through.

"Sir?" I was going to pretend to play dumb on this one, even though I knew he had caught me out already.

"Remus, I'm old, not stupid. I can see the way you are around Miss. Snape. You're worried about her finding out more than anybody, I can see it in your eyes when you speak." I was so afraid, even more so because I had pushed her away already by my idiocy of the night before. "I can see that you enjoy her. I see how much you enjoy the way she challenges you and your way of thinking." He was correct. I had never truly experienced someone who was ready to change the way I saw the world. "Do you feel for her, Remus?"

"Excuse me, sir?" I was shocked that he had come up with such a question.

"It's very simple, do you feel for her? Do not take this as a terrible thing, Remus. She is wonderful, and she is just as intelligent as she is beautiful."

"And she is much too young!"

"Oh, Remus, anyone was going to be too young for you. You've always been an old soul."

"Regardless. With all due respect, Headmaster, this is most inappropriate. She is a member of staff and my assistant. Seeing her as anything but a colleague and friend would be most unbecoming." I hoped that he would leave it alone from here. I was already exhausted with his questioning of me, and I knew if he continued that he would find out what happened.

"I suppose you are right." I let out a small sigh of relief. I was going to handle my feelings for her alone, I didn't want the old man interjecting and making it worse. That was the funny thing about Albus Dumbledore, he loved meddling in people's romantic lives. "Now," Dumbledore continued. "I have a favour to ask you." I wasn't in the position to be refusing the Headmaster, he had given me a job, given my life some sort of meaning again and saved me from a real state of poverty. Not to mention I would have never seen Harry or met Isabel without this job.

"Of course," I replied.

"I would truly appreciate it if you could make some time for Harry. I know that in some aspects he could feel perhaps closer to his parents if you spent some time with only him. You were the best of friends with Lily and James, and I know that Harry would appreciate hearing stories of his parents that only you would know." I nodded in response to Dumbledore's request.

"I will, Headmaster. There is no doubt, I had plans to share some stories with Harry. It is the least I could do for him." It truly was. He had been through horrors in his life, true horrors. No child should have to lose their parent so early on in their lives.

"Thank you, Remus. Now, I am sorry to cut this little chat short but I do have things to attend to." I stood up out of my chair immediately and nodded my thanks and appreciation.

"Oh, I understand. Many thanks for this conversation, Dumbledore. I do appreciate it." I shook his hand, turned on my heel and began to walk to the door to the office. I was then stopped by Dumbledore's cough. It was one of those intentional, attention seeking coughs. I turned back around to face the Headmaster, and he had a slight smirk on his face. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Good luck with Miss. Snape, Remus." I stared at him, bewildered. However it wasn't surprising that he caught me out, he knew everything. What did astound me was that he was prepared to find enjoyment in my situation with the daughter of one of his most senior professors. A girl many years younger than myself. I chose to simply ignore the Headmaster and continued leaving the room. It was best not to respond to him, I would just make it worse.

* * *

I sat in my office, trying to ready myself for the coming weeks. A full moon was imminent, and I would be lying if I said each full moon brought so much fear along with it. However I was also facing another problem, feelings for a girl. I had never really felt anything for anyone in my life before. I can remember some sort of romantic feeling in my last year at Hogwarts, but I don't remember who it was towards, or if it was even real. Sometimes I dream of these eyes, and they make me feel so much. But it had to be all in my head, I would have remembered if I had fallen for a girl once in my life before. Therefore, the situation I was facing now was different. I had no clue how to go about romantic feelings for someone, let alone someone many years your junior. Was what I was feeling even romantic? Was it just lust? I truly did not know.

I took papers from my desk and began to mark them. Slowly I became more tired, more anxious, and more angry with myself. I was not only angry because I had no clue what I was feeling, but I was angry with myself for letting a girl in the way of my professional life. Maybe I was angry because she was a Snape? I kept marking the papers, trying to find some sort of medium between being upset at myself and content with the finally somewhat normal life I was living. Before I could find this medium, there was a knock at the door of my office.

"Come in," I said. The door opened, and in walked Isabel Snape. I sighed, I didn't want this right now. This was too soon. I looked over at her from my desk. She seemed weary. Tired. I too was tired, and truly could not be bothered with the drama that was about to unfold. How did I know that there would be drama? For one, I kissed her. Secondly, she was Isabel Snape. She was dramatic. I sighed and looked back down at the papers in front of my desk that I had to mark.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello." She sat down at the desk. I wished she hadn't, because this was about to become far harder than it had to be. I couldn't bring myself to look up at her. I don't know why it had become like this with her. Why did I let myself have these feelings?

"Remus, I need you to be completely honest with me. Please. Do you have feelings for me?" The way she said it. The way she brought it up out of the blue, I was completely taken aback. I didn't think she'd be the one to approach me about what was happening, in fact, I thought she'd ignore it. It made me think what my feelings really were. I realised I wasn't caught up in her beauty, I truly had feelings for this girl. She had made me feel things I thought I could never feel. I never thought I could feel like this for another person.

"You want me to be completely honest?" I asked her. I breathed in. Here we go. "I do. I have feelings for you. In this month or so I've known you, I've grown close to you and I feel as if I can trust you." Admitting my feelings was one of the hardest things I ever had to do, I had never been so open with anything.

"Why would you have feelings for someone like me?" I couldn't believe she'd ask such a question. I guess it was time for a little more honesty than I had intended.

"Isabel Snape, you listen to me. You are kind hearted, you're warm, you're selfless, you're smart, you know what you want and you're insanely beautiful. The first time I met you, I thought you weren't real, because I had never met anyone as attractive as you." She looked down and was forcing herself not to smile at my words.

"Remus - "

"And Isabel, the sad part is that I shouldn't have any feelings for you whatsoever! You're too young and I'm too old. I'm too poor. I'm nothing. And to top it off, I have major issues. Issues that no one should be involved with. But I can't help my feelings for you, no matter how small or strong they are."

"Please, Remus - "

"And I don't care about your father. I wouldn't care if he came up and punched me in the face right this very minute. He doesn't live your life for you and I - "

"Remus!" She shouted. I'm glad she stopped me from speaking, otherwise I would have said something that I would have completely regretted. I looked up at her, and tears were filling her eyes. I knew that this wasn't going to be a positive outcome for me.

"Remus, I don't," she sighed and looked down. "I don't return any of those feelings for you." I knew that this was going to happen, yet I felt like this rejection wasn't possible. I was sure that she had some sort of romantic sentiment for me. I stood up and turned away from her. I needed to compose myself. "Remus." She took hold of my arm, but I shrugged out of her hold and walked away from her. "Please, Remus." I suddenly felt myself get even more angry. I was absolutely irate with how this had worked out.

"I shouldn't be at all surprised though, should I?" I snapped, looking at the girl who had broken my heart. "I heard what they said about you. Slutty, Skanky Snape. All the girls coming out of Slytherin nowadays are just like that, aren't they?. However, that's never really changed. With the exception of Andromeda Tonks, most Slytherin girls are tramps. There's Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and guess what, now there's you. I should of known it. Especially with the way you are around all men. People said you were involved with Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Bill Weasley. Some even said you were involved with Draco Malfoy! I would assume that's what you people do, you go around with anyone you can possibly get with."

I then realised what had come out of my mouth.

It wasn't me talking, it was the wolf.

It was so close to the full moon, and I couldn't control my emotions. Isabel was crying. Her cheeks were covered in her tears. She stood up and patted herself down, then wiped away a tear.

"I can't believe you said that about me." She quickly left my office, and I stood up against the wall. My heads fell into my hands. I hated myself for what I said to her. I didn't believe I was even capable of saying such words.

I wanted to run after her and tell her the person who said those words were not me. But I could not, I had to let her go.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter and so sorry for the wait on it! I've been so busy as of late with Christmas and all!** **I've also decided I won't be writing in many scenes from the Prisoner of Azkaban scenes, as you wouldn't be hearing much new from Remus' perspective.**

 **Tumblr:  
** **bellabellex . tumblr . com**

 **Next Chapter:  
** As much as I attempted to distract myself from what I had done, it failed. Every time I looked at her, or thought of her, I was reminded of my terrible actions. I could not use my werewolf gene as an excuse, I should have known better. I just hoped that she would not hate me, and I had to be determined to fix what I had damaged.


End file.
